Kento's Tale
by The Moonless Night
Summary: (COMPLETE!) Sage is really going overboard on his hair, as usual, and Kento has had enough. In an attempt to save blonde-boy from his obsession, Kento steals his hair supplies. Will Kento get away with it? (FINISHED!)


**The Moonless Night:**  I finished another sotry, this one inspired by a picture of Kento getting fried by lightening on the Gaiden OAV.  This one is told from Kento's POV and is a funny little skit on Sage's obssesion with his hair.  Hilarity is bound to follow.  As always, read and review if you please.  Thanks!

**Kento's Tale**

        I guess I should start at the beginning. You guys all know Sage, right? ...Yeah, that's right. He's the blonde haired, grey eyed guy that lots of fan-girls fall for.  Well, he's the one that fried me and all because I-. I'm getting ahead of myself again! (Sigh.)

        You gotta understand that this guy is always doin' his hair (I mean all the time). Every time you see him at home, he's got a comb in his hand. It's some sort a complex I guess; it's like he can't quit.

        Comb, comb, comb. Brush, brush, brush.... You get the picture.

        And did I mention how much hair spray his uses?! Man, light a match around the guy and the whole house would go up in flames.

        I had to put a stop to it. He was driving me insane!

        The thing is, the only way to stop him would be to either hide his hair-care stuff or to shave him bald. Since I don't think anyone could get near him with scissors (without losing an eye), there was only one option. To hide the hair stuff.

        Sneaking the stuff out of his room wasn't easy. I was so scared that he would find me out that I was almost shaking. (You never heard that! Kento Rei Faun's got a reputation to uphold, after all.) Somehow, I managed to make it out of the house without so much as bumping into Sage. (Phew!)

        I crept around to the back yard and started towards the forest. That's when disaster struck. "Where are you going, Kento?" Sage asked.

        "Uh, nowhere!" I said, hoping he hadn't seen the box I was carrying.

        "Nowhere, huh? It didn't look that way to me." Sage peeked over my shoulder. "What have you got there?"

        I hunched over, trying to keep Sage from seeing what was in the box. I wasn't fast enough.

        "Wait a minute.... That's my-."

        I didn't wait around to hear the rest. I was off like a shot, running like my life depended on it. Judging by the look that was on Sage's face, it probably did.

        "KENTO! Get back here!"

        Man, I was in trouble now. Why had I wanted to do this again? Oh, yeah. Because someone had to break Sage of his complex, but who was gonna stop him from breaking me?!

        He was hot on my tail, so close now that he could almost touch me. That was way too close for comfort. I pushed myself a little harder, thinkin' to myself, "Kento, if he catches you now, you're dead."

        Sage kept pace. He even managed to brush the back of my shirt. I screamed and poured on some more speed.

        I was really pushing my limit. My chest was burning and I could hardly catch my breath. If this didn't end soon, I would!

        Things were starting to look pretty bleak for me, but then I remembered something.

        My armor! I would get a real power boost if I transformed. Maybe it would be enough to let me out-run Sage. I grabbed my orb from my pocket and-.

        In a flash, I was in my sub-armor.

        I could hear Sage yelling behind me but didn't really pay attention to what he was saying. Maybe if I had listened, I would have been able to avoid what happened next.

        It sounded like he was falling behind a bit so I risked a quick peek over my shoulder. Sage had been waiting for it.  He had transformed too, but not just into his sub-armor. He was in full gear with his sword in hand. A sword that flashed suddenly with the brightest light I had ever seen!

        Screaming, I closed my eyes and turned away. When I opened them again, I could see almost nothing but white spots.... Great! Now I was practically blind and Sage was still gaining on me.

        Like a total fool, I kept running.

        After watching me run into a few low branches, Sage started filling sorry for me. "Just drop the box and give up all ready, Kento! Before it's too late!"

        "Too late for what?" I wondered. No more than two seconds later, I got an answer. My foot stepped out into empty air.

        "Sage!" I yelled, feeling myself start to fall.

        "Kento!" Sage grabbed for my hand but wasn't fast enough. I fell head-over-heels into the freezing cold lake, but that wasn't the worst of it. Sage's stuff went down with me.

        I came up coughing and sputtering to find Sage gazing down at me (although he still looked a little blurry). "Are you all right?" He asked me, more worry in his voice than anger.

        "I think so." I said.

        Sage was quiet after that and I started thinking to myself, "Maybe he's not mad any more. Maybe I'll get out of this in one piece." Then, I noticed that Sage was looking at something out in the lake.

        I turned to see what it was. Aw, man! It was the box! If that thing went under, I'd be sunk!

        If I could save it though.... Yeah, that was it! If I could salvage his stuff and return it, Sage would forgive me and then I could forget this whole thing ever happened. I telling you, if it weren't for bad luck I would have no luck at all....

        The box sunk before I could make a move.

        I turned back to Sage and looked up at the scariest thing I have ever seen. It was even worse than facing Talpa's Dynasty.

        Sage's eyes turned steel gray and narrowed as they stared at me. (Those eyes are enough to frighten anyone when Sage is angry.) Without a word, Sage stepped into the shallows of the lake.

        He raised his sword and summoned forth the power of his armor.

        The armor of Halo is the armor of light, or in this case...lightning.

**The Moonless Night:**  I just wanted to give Wildfire's Flare a BIG thank you for being the first person to review one of my stories.  It really makes me feel welcome to   Thank you so much!


End file.
